Sausage Party (AbananzerGoode485 Style)
AbananzerGoode485's movie-spoof of 2016 Columbia film, "Sausage Party". Cast: *Frank - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Brenda - Nellie the Elephant *Carl - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Firewater - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Kareen Abdul Lavash - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Irish Potato - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Sammy Bagel Jr. - Olaf (Frozen) *Twinks - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Douche - Vile Vincent (Huxley Pig) *Honey Mustard - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Mr. Grits - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Teresa del Taco - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Barry - Perky (Pinky and Perky) *Troy - Pinky (Pinky and Perky) *Baby Carrots - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Camille Toh - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Peanut Butter - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *El Guaco - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Ketchup - Albert the Magic Pudding (The Magic Pudding) *Gum - Midge (Mary, Mung and Midge) *Druggie - Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Darren - S.B. Sitter (Fantastic Max) *Pizza - Simba (Simba the King Lion) *Beer Can - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Cookies - I.R. Baboon (I am Weasel) *Sandwich - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Trickilish Licorice - Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) *Pop Tart - Mr. Otterton (Zootopia) *Toilet Paper - Harry the Hare (Meet the Feebles) *Krinkler's Chips - Rekkit Rabbit *Queso - Hercules (Spiff and Hercules) *Curry Paste - Osama Bin Egg (Huevocartoon) *Chuck Munchers Cereal - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Lettuce - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Used Condom - Bacon (A Movie of Eggs) *Drug Dealer - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *Italian Tomato - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Tequila - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Licorice Rope - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Refried Beans - Fox (The Animals of the Farthing Wood) *Lollipop - Kipper the Dog *Gumball - Shaun the Sheep *Sergeant Pepper - Archibald the Koala *Alex - ??? *Female Shopper #1 - Katrina Van Tassel (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Female Shopper #2 - ??? *Male Shopper #1 - ??? *Male Shopper #2 - Bulk (SuperTed) *Sauerkraut - Roary (Roary the Racing Car) *Fat Guy - Roger Mellie (Viz) *Light Bulb - Jack (Trucktown) *Barvarian Sausage - Chuck (The Adventures of Chuck and Friends) *Relish - ??? *Grape #1 - ??? *Grape #2 - Lewis T. Duck (Charlie Chalk) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Grape #3 - ???, ??? and ??? *Sliced Bread - Beetle (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Chedd White and Blue - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Bag Flour - Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Frozen Fruitz - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Bacon #4 - Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico (Madagascar) *Coconut Milk - Annie Sue (The Muppets) *Plum #2 - Kitty Kuddles (Noveltoons) and Ten Cents (Tugs) *Noodle Soup - Rayman *Beer Keg - Tiny (Little Robots) *Fit Man - Sid (Sid the Sexist) *Sally Bun - Fifi (Peanuts) *Gefilte Fish - Neo (Super Magnetic Neo) *Old Pork Sausage - Bleep (Bleep and Booster) *Watermelon - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Ice Cream - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sgt. Fizz Diet Cola - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Geronimints - The Annoying Orange *Lemons - The Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Choco Milk - ??? *Pislitz Chips - ??? *Marshmallow - ??? and ??? *Poped Cherry Mixer - ??? *Bag of Dog Food - ??? *Juice Box - ??? *Roberta Bun - ??? *Baba Ganoush - ??? *Apple - ??? *Pop Bottle - ??? *Zap Cola - ?? *Singing Corn - ??? *Peanut - ??? *Country Cider - ??? *Dips and Chips - ??? *Fankfurter - ??? *Glamour Buns - ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Indian Chutney - ??? *Mariachi Salsa - ??? *Jamaican Rum - ??? *Tampon - ??? *Coffee - ??? *Beet - ??? *Frank's package who was taken by Darren - ??? *The Jack Rabbiting Sausage - ??? Trailer/Transcript: *Sausage Party (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Category:AbananzerGoode485 Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoofs Category:Joshua's Ideas and Origami Australia